A Road Untraveled
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: A parents love an unconditional and never ending feeling that goes beyond words and understanding. When Kushina intended to give her soul away for her son. She never expected Minato to offer his soul as well. The two in a agreement sacrifice them selves so there son can be born as the First Hybrid ever born. (Gray Naruto) (Powerful Naruto) (Narutox?x?)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's going on with you?

Anyway I am going to be short in the Author note. There are two versions of this story. A prequel and a Present story.

This is before the Salvatore Story takes place and how Naruto become to be what he is to both Damon and Stefan Salvatore

Compassion deals with Naruto and Vampire Dairy's cross over. This is way before the Vampire Diary's time period begins. Just to left you know.

**Bio: A parents love an unconditional and never ending feeling that goes beyond words and understanding. When Kushina intended to give her soul away so her son can become a Vampire. She never expected Minato to offer his soul as well so their son could become a Werewolf. The two in a agreement sacrifice them selves so there son can be born as the First Hybrid ever born.  
**

**So the Shinagami made a deal with the two lovers and parents. Naruto would get the best of both worlds plus two additional powers to add him in his long immortal life. Minato chose for Naruto to wield the Legendary power of a Jedi while Kushina chose the Legendary power of the a Teleporter thus allowing Naruto to never be touched unless he wished it. The Shinto Gods honor this sacrifice by turning Naruto into a Hybrid when he is 6 to save him from a band of Villagers.**

**Kami and Yami become Naruto's mothers and legal guardians so he may know what love feels like instead of being born and alone... Where the humans fail to train Naruto, Kami and Yami train there son in the ways of a warrior. And like mothers they love and care for Naruto like there own. So much in fact the twin Goddess marry each other thus making Naurto the son of two goddess.**

**Now all he has to do is save the world and Kill a Primordial God so he too can join his two mothers in Godhood... **

**Shouldn't be to hard right?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend**_

Some say that a parents love is unwavering, never ending, and stronger than anything in creation as a mother or father will sacrifice everything they are to keep their child safe from harm. Nothing is more pure and more powerful than a parents love for their child. (Or children depending on how many kids they have but you get my point)

In that case that can not be more true for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Hidden leaf. As his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both given there souls away so Naruto could be protected from any dangers that may befall him. In order to make sure that Naruto does not misuse the sacrifice his parents have taken, Yami and Kami themselves have take Naruto to be their adopted son. Both females are without a child and never had children like other gods.

And since Naruto is meant to be the Child of Prophecy, It stands to reason why Kami and Yami took Naruto under there wing. Caring for him and loving him.

And while the laws of a God forbid them messing in mortals affairs. Naruto is Immortal, thus that law does not apply to him completely. But he does have a set of rules he must follow. Though the boy is completely unaware of these events but that will soon change.

As its time for the Shinto Gods Shinagami, Yami, and Kami to finish their end of the deal and honor the two mortals they have come to respect.

* * *

**_In the Woods with Naruto at age 6_**

Crying, the cries of a lonely child can be heard if one listened enough.

"Why... Why does no one care about me?" a six year old boy cried inside a hollow tree lost somewhere within a forest. His cuts and buses already healed from passing out earlier. His tears ran down his cute whiskered face as he held himself alone and cold as the ran poured down hard. Thunder and Lightning clashed and boomed in a wild fashion as if something as the skies both raged and cried at the same time.

Naruto is cold, his fingers are numb and his little body is shriving as he is soaked from the downpour. His clothes does no help in keeping him warm. It doesn't help at all as this point and time that the Land of Fire is experiencing Winter season making the boy feel that much colder as the world seems to rage out side his make shift shelter.

A while ago a band of villagers had some Chunin that hated his guts chase him outside that Village. But the first thing they did was splash animal blood on him when he wasn't paying attention and let lose hungry tigers that proceeded to chase him and toy with him until he landed where he currently is.

Naruto can still hear the slight growls of the tigers outside waiting for him to exit. HE was lucky enough that the hollowed tree is deep enough to keep him out of the reach of the tiger claws which he doesn't wanna feel the claw cutting his back open again.

Lucky the blood had washed off during the rain as Naruto was being chased. But his clothes are tore or in tatters thanks to the Chunin and tigers.

**"Do not worry child. Everything will be for the better soon"** a echoing voice spoken sounding beautiful, gentle, and warm. Naruto blinked and looked around searching for the source of the voice but saw no one. He looked outside and saw the rain and everything around the area frozen. Not frozen like ice, but frozen like time has stopped moving as everything was frozen in place.

"W- who are you? Where are you?" Naruto asked looking around as he looked around the tree that he just came out of.

**"All your questions will be answered soon. For now follow this"** the beautiful soft voice spoke and Naruto saw a light blue trail of energy leading Naruto into an unexplored part of the woods for him. Naruto being the curious child saw this and only blinked for a moment thinking it was like that time with the Villagers trying to lead him into a trap. Though he was hesitate he slowly followed the path with his guard up this time ready to bolt at any sign of danger.

Naruto followed the trail of blue towards a modest cabin.

It wasn't a small or large cabin. Big enough for someone to call home and live comfortably without any problems from the public or anything regarding the Village that is not to far away.

**"Go on inside young-ling"** This voice sounded like a male but it was calm and spoke softly. Shakily Naruto nodded his head and slowly went towards the cabin and open the door slowly.

"H- Hello?" Naruto called out to see if anyone is home only to hear no reply. Naruto took note of 6 different scrolls on a table in the dining room. Each one different color. One scroll was red, another yellow, the third is gray, the fourth is black, the fifth is white, and the last one is green.

"Scrolls?" Naruto asked and looked around before going towards the scrolls.

**"Open the white one first"** the female beautiful voice sounded. Naruto shakily nodded and reached for the white one and opened one first.

_'Dear Sochi-Kun_

_Hello Naruto-Kun. I am sure you are confused as to why you hear voices and why your in this nice cabin. Current I am going to be honest, I am what humans call Kami. But my real name is is Junko, goddess of Life and Creation. I am sure you doubt this but listen to what me and my sister and brother have to say first. First I should tell you about your parents and the deal we made with your mother and father'_

Naruto eyes widen as a tear falls as he reads. But he is thrown for a loop when this letter is from Kami herself.

_'Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are your parents names. Both of them loved you dearly to the point that they sacrificed there souls for you to live. Truly I am a bit jealous myself at how much love your mother and father showed. I should tell you while your parents given up their chances to be reincarnated they did so in a way that impressed my sister and brother. You see in return for sacrificing themselves they had us three promise to turn you into a Hybrid of a Vampire and Werewolf without equal'_

Naruto's tears started flowing at the sacrifice his mother and father did but was surprised at the Hybrid part.

_'And since you were going to be immortal after this process is done. I decided to name you as my adopted son. Normally such a thing is uncommon and never happen before. Normally Gods and Goddess aren't allowed to interfere with the daily lives of Mortals. But after today you will be Immortal thus allowing me and my brother and sister to bend the rules a little to help you grow. My sister Naoko who humans call Yami have taken it to be the mothers you need or want' _

Naruto's jaw dropped as his shock overrode his depression. Its not everyday you find out that you have TWO GODDESS as MOTHERS

_'Sadly you place in this world is to important right now. Since your our son, you now hold the Titile of "Child of Prophecy" which I wish didn't happen. While me and Naoko watch over you we won't be idle. As we will send you all the things you need to master your powers Along with your transformation into the First Natural born hybrid. Your will have two additional powers you will train with other than the shinobi arts. One power is simply called **The Force** which we will have two sensei teach you have to use it. For another power you will have the power of **Teleportation** which another sensei will teach you to use. For shinobi training you will train under the Rikudō Sennin whom will teach you the ways of Ninshu. So train hard sochi-kun. me and Naoko-chan believe in you._

_After your done reading this scroll read the black one next _

_Love Kaa-chan'_

Naruto blinked and jumped as the white scroll fazed out of existence. Breathing hard Naruto's mind couldn't fully gasp what what going on at the moment. It was alot to take in. So he went forward and read the Black one next.

_'Dear Sochi-chan. _

_This is your mother Naoko or as other titled me Yami. And as I am sure you read my loving sister letter. You are now our son so please smile more for both of us as we watch you... Now onto important business. As your unaware you are our only child. Neither I nor Junko ever had a child so I want you to know we love you our sweet baby boy. This never happen before, and if you were human we wouldn't have been able to do this. You should thank you birth Kaa-chan and Tou-san for this. They were amazing people when they were alive and I know you will make them and us proud. _

_About you becoming Immortal. Do NOT I REPEAT DO NOT tell anyone of what you are. I would hate to see you hunted down as those greedy humans try to take what your birth mother and father given their very souls for you to have. Nor can you tell anyone about being our son. Only our brother Shinagami knows as he was there to finalize the deal we made with Kushina and Minato. Another thing is do not worry about anything else as the transformation as already begun. Another thing to note is you will have advantages that humans do not. You will be trained and taught those later so don't worry._

_The Cabin your currently in is now going to be your home until your ready to move in with me and Junko-chan. So make yourself at home and relax. Thank Junko-chan and Hibiki when you can as they picked this spot for you to train and live. You will be close enough to get to the Village easy but far enough to train privately. _

_I do not have much to say though I have alot to teach you. We as Junko and I wish for you to ascend to Godhood. Though not needed it will allow me and Junko-chan to see you as much as we want without restrictions. The way you can become like us or strong is of three ways. Kill each and every Bijuu and take their powers for your own. Two is too Kill certain people Hibiki your uncle has listed for you. And third to to kill the Shinji or a woman name Kaguya. _

_I do not know the list Hibiki has made but I am sure its certain humans that lived long past due and need to die or the world will be unbalanced. Hibiki or as you humans call him is the Shinigami. His letter will fill you in on that list and how to be like us. _

_I do not have a lot to say since I do not know how to raise a child. Your my first just like Junko-chan. But I do know I love you my sweet baby boy. And while we can not see you while your on earth. We will visit you in your dreams and send letters to keep contact with you. The next letter you should read is the Gray one after this_

_Be-careful and stay safe. Love your Kaa-chan_

_Naoko ~3_

_P.S: Get some rest now. Read the other letters later as you already had a stressful day sweetie'_

Like the white letter the black one disappeared into a cloud of black smoke never to be read or seen again leaving Naruto shocked again but he quickly smiled brightly as the thought of have two mothers though odd, loving him in a form he never had. A true genuine smile made it to his face cute face as he danced around happily before he got hit on the head with a small rock.

Naruto looked around to see a bedroom door open. After the pain went away quicker than normal Naruto went too explore.

Now taking the time Naruto looked around taking in his new home. It is a single bedroom with a master bedroom large enough for three people to fit in. It comes complete with a dress, closet, queen size bed with silk gray sheets, and four different sword stands on top of the said dresser. It was a home room and made Naruto feel relaxed and content being in that room. The bathroom is the size of a small onsen bath which fits in with the outdoors and nature look the cabin has going. Naruto is surprised at only to mentally thank his adopted family unaware they heard his thanks. He continues his looking only to find another room that is the design of small office with a desk made of wood though the desk looks dark and published.

Looking around the room Naruto sees Nine different shelf filled with books. Each shelf is label with different names such as Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, The Force, Teleportation, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Vampire, Werewolf, and Hybrid though the scrolls. Though only a child and not a genius by birth. Naruto knew those scrolls are meant for him to read later if he ever needed to learn anything.

Leaving the office Naruto sees the living room also has books but these ones are more fiction based. The living room gives off a calming aura as its meant for reading relaxing, or just listening to music. Which Naruto notices a radio of some kind sitting next to the fireplace which looks like its made of solid stone. Not to far from that is the Kitchen with marble counters, wooden flooring, a gas stove, fridge and freezer, a cabinet containing food, and the other basics.

Though when Naruto looks in the ice box he see blood packs that have black symbols and off Kanji he wasn't taught about in the Academy. So ignoring that Naruto continues to look around the Cabin amazed and happy that this whole place belongs to him.

Yawning Naruto goes to his new bedroom and falls asleep quickly. The stress of the day had caught up with him.

* * *

_**Later  
** _

Naruto fluttered his eyes open as he quickly shut them at the sudden brightness of the morning sun which is morn intense than normal as he remembers the sun not being as bright nor as much of a pain!

"Oww" Naruto groans as he fell on the bed face first. Everything stops as he smells something wonderful and delicious in the air. Sniffing Naruto follows his nose to the table in the dining room completely unaware of the one other presences in the room with him as his only attention is on the delicious smell.

While he was careful in nature he was still a growing child that needed food to grow. Naruto sees two things. One a back of blood that he can feel warmth coming from inside of it being completely frozen. It oddly smell sweet and good at the same time. Without knowing it Naruto fangs grew slightly becoming shape as razors. The whites of his eyes turn crimson red and the color of his eyes went from Sapphire blue lacking any pupil to an icy blue.

He gripped the bag and sunk his fangs into the bag greedy drinking the crimson liquid savoring its flavor

_'It tastes just like CHOCOLATE'_ a bubbly Naruto thought with child like excitement. He kept drinking the bag until he had his fill which caused the bag to be completely dry of the blood. While not understand why that red stuff tasted like chocolate. He did want to find more and see if he can drink more.

"Well she was right. He does follow his nose like a wolf" a wise old voice said making Naruto jump. Using his vampire speed he quickly disappeared in a blur hiding behind a couch. Leaving the person of the voice to sweat drop at the acts of the child.

But Naruto just completed his process to becoming a Vampire on his own. The only difference between the stories of Vampires and one made but Three powerful deities is that the Vampire in question is LOT More power than the stories and has fewer weakness. Naruto is now the Very first Vampire in this world and none will be as powerful as him. And since the agreement has been made and sealed.

Kami, Yami, and Shiniami won't or more like can't take this away as it would be dishonoring the sacrifice his parents made. Plus they don't have the heart to do anything to harm a child they agreed to turn into the First Natural Hybrid.

Peering out behind the couch Naruto sees a small white fox with a single tail. He raises an eye brow as his facial features return to normal.

"Hello I am Akane" The Fox spoke bowing its head lightly as Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"Y- you can talk" a six year old Naruto said.

"And your a Hybrid of Vampire and Werewolf. Though your wolf state is asleep" The Female fox said tilting its head slightly. Naruto blinked before taking a deep breath as he slow realized everything that happen wasn't a dream.

"So that whole thing wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked more calmly.

"No, your the secret son of Kami and Yami-sama. Your also the first Natural born hybrid thanks to your parents. And I am here to guide you as your personal familiar to help you understand what your capable of" Akane said politely.

Naruto took a moment as his face morph into many different emotions, Sadness, depression, understanding, acceptance, and finally confusion right before a calm expression made it way to his face.

"Relax Naruto-sama, everything will be fine. But listen to me ok?" Akane said softly. Right now Naruto is raw of emotion. If she isn't careful the poor child mind might break thus making him loose himself. Akane tail wagged back and forth Naruto nodded as the stress of yesterday past but he had to deal with this one thing at a time. And if Akane said is true. Then he wouldn't be alone in this.

Maybe she can be his friend?

"Good lets go over your Vampire side shall we?" Akane said as Naruto nodded as he sat down on a couch to listen intently to what the white foxy has to say.

"Vampires have many abilities. To name you we have **Super Strength** \- Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average-size, fully-grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves who are in human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood.

**Super Speed** \- Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age.

**Super Agility** \- Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age.

**Enhanced Emotions** \- Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many vampires to "turn off" their humanity to block out the more painful emotions. After time and practice, the overwhelming sensations of heightened emotions fade as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their humanity all together.

**Emotional Control** \- Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on.

**Dream Manipulation** \- Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious. They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve, and like other vampire abilities, the power with which they can use this ability is directly related to the vampire's strength and age, but it is not a skill limited to those of advanced age.

**Super Senses **\- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most vampires typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them, such as when they are concentrating on other things. They can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience

**Mind Compulsion** \- Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories.

**Immortality** \- A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism.

**Healing Factor** \- Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.

**High Resistance ** \- Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a humans manner, even that generated human strength if the vampire is not over centuries in age. Vampires can be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, As vampires get older they become more powerful" Akane said only to stop to catch her breath.

Naruto jaw dropped in shock of all the things he can do though he figured it will take some time to train and fully use these doubt he will become a great shinobi in his mind.

"Then there is your Werewolf or Lycan side. First we have again we have **Super Strength** \- Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human.

**Super Speed** \- Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon.

**Super Agility** \- Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace.

**Super Durability** \- Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring.

**Healing Factor** \- Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure.

**Superhuman Senses** \- Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. Thus allowing them to do things such as locate someone though smell that for Vampires is impossible.

**Full Moon** \- A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced and at their peak during a full moon." Akane finished again listing out Lycan powers that were normal for an everyday werewolf... Unless they were like Naruto who is the first of both.

"Though to unlock this side of you... You will have to kill one person whether it be indirectly or directly in order to trigger your wolf blood" Akane added.

Naruto however gotten over his shock for his Vampire abilities. And listened intently on his werewolf or Lycan side. The thought of killing someone just to gain strength didn't sit well with Naruto though. He may not be human anymore but that doesn't mean he is the monster the Villagers think nor will he ever become something like that. Naruto briefly wondered if he had any weakness but that was answered by Akane some how who knew what he was thinking.

"You do have weakness as your Wolf side is dormant right now. We will unlock it tonight since its only been 5 hours since you slept. And not a day has passed. Time started flowing again normally after you fell asleep so right now its night time. But first we will train you in your abilities as a Vampire. After we waken your wolf side you will have few weakness even compared to other Hybrids that may come and go. For one your only just begun." Akane said to which Naruto nodded dumbly.

"T-that's alot to take in Akane-chan" Naruto said which to him was the understatement of the millennia. He just had his world turned upside down.

Its like her, your this thanks to your parent, here some knowledge on what you can do.

"That's not all Naru-kun" Akane said as Naruto groaned. He rather face Iruka lectures which he should go back to school in a day or two. Buts its not like anyone will miss him for awhile.

"Well we have to unlock your chakra, fill you in on what happen to your parents. Read the letters of the said parents. Talk about your unique powers, Then train to control your emotions so your don't lose control or turn them off as you will need them. We also need to go over your training for the coming years until you graduate from the academy. Also you physically changed so go take a look" Akane said as she hop of the table to find some water.

Naruto's eye twitch but nodded as he went to the bathroom to see his change and he nearly jumped when he saw his hair.

His skin has become slightly paler but nothing else. His whisker cheeks had become also slightly widen and darken but nothing in regards to that. His eyes changed from a light blue to a deep crystal sapphire blue without any pupil. His canines had grown slightly but again nothing to alarming. He grown slightly looking 7 to 8 years old instead of a six year old. His body has become lean without much baby fact. His face has though become my angled and feminine looking and that didn't help as his hair had gotten longer and changed colors. What was a untame-able Spiky sun-kissed mess now is a mopped style hair with some spiky strands, his hair color has turned to a vibrant ash gray giving the illusion of it being a dark silver.

All in all Naruto looked damn good. Though he like his blond hair, he liked this hair color too, it felt more natural and fitting for him for some odd reason.

Naruto went back into the living room and sat down and sighed.

"So how are you adjusting?" he heard Akane voice say.

"Too be honest? This is all happening so soon and so fast I feel sorta numb while my head processes all this. Its so much I can't honestly grasp it all" Naruto said truthfully still in slight state of shock getting use to everything that is happening. For one how does one react to the new that your parents given their souls to make you into this immortal being. He knows his parents and it hurts to know that he will never see his father or mother. But they wouldn't want him sad. They would want him strong and to achieve many things. He wants to honor his parents deaths in the only way he knows possible.

Become the Best Kage in history that his name will echo across time itself. That's why his young mind is thinking anyway.

"We will go for a stroll though the woods to clear your mind. We have about six years to get everything straighten out so for the next couple of days you can relax while trying to unlock your Chakra" Akane says thinking of how Naruto is able to wield Chakra. Since Kami and Yami are now holding the Nine tailed fox in heaven as a prisoner. All of the Fox chakra was Given to Naruto making Naruto's chakra the same level as the Kyuubi. It was only thanks to that Sage that Kurama lived to see another day otherwise Kami and Yami would have destroyed the fox for trying to kill their son while they left all the Fox's chakra inside their child.

While Naruto died in that process it allowed Naruto to automatically complete one phase of becoming a Vampire. The last phase Naruto just completed which is drinking human blood. Though not straight from the vein, it did good enough allowing Naruto to complete the process. Now only to unlock his Lycan side and he will be a hybrid without equal.

While she wasn't sure how Naruto could use chakra since he is in a tactical way undead even though he has a beating heart. She was sure it had to do with something with Yami, Kami , and Shinigami allowing the child to use that power. But then again maybe it was his Lycan side that allowed Naruto to wield chakra. It would make sense as Werewolves are humans with supernatural powers and can still die of old age. So maybe that is the bypass allowing Naruto to use chakra? It would cause less problems in this world since everyone here has a certain amount of chakra...

_'Meh that's the theory'_ Akane not really caring about theories. She was made to be the boy's guide and familiar so that he may better understand what he can and can not do. While he could destroy this village and the Gods and Goddess most likely will not care. His mother's will never approve of a mindless slaughter. While his life is bad it will get worse if his parents didn't do what they did to protect their son.

Since Naruto was little he looked up to his father and now he can never see the man again. Fragments of both parents linger with the boy, its those fragments of their love for their son that kept the worse at bay. And even now their love for their child is still protecting him even after they had their souls destroyed.

"Come Naru-Kun. We have much training to do. But first we must unlock your chakra which is very special" Akane said lead Naruto outside into the darkening sky showing the storm has past but the clouds remain blocking out the moon light

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: Immortal.

Race: Hybrid (Vampire/Werewolf)

Hair Color: Silky Ash gray

Eye Color: Crystal Sapphire Blue without a pupil.

Skills: Unknown

Unique Powers: The Force, Teleportation, and Empathic.

Abilities: All the Abilities of a Vampire and Werewolf without any draw backs though he has few weakness.

Weapons: Elucidator

Elemental Release: Wind and Lightning

Threat Class: Unknown

Rank: Unknown

Family:

Naoko (Adopted Mother aka Yami)

Junko (Adopted Mother aka Kami)

Hibiki (Adopted Uncle aka Shinigami)

Kushina Uzumaki (Birth Mother, Deceased + Soul burned from creation)

Minato Namikaze (Birth father, Deceased + Soul Burned from Creation)


	2. Chapter II

Hello guys me again bring you another prequel chapter.

As you know I am only going to allow two pairing for Naruto. One an older woman and the other Naruto's age or slightly older than him. Example: Temari.

So cast your votes. Another thing is that I would like to think any loyal fans reading my stories. Look for Lost Heir ad a few of my older stories as I plan to update them soon.

I don't have alot to say.

Note there is a massive time skip in this chapter. Naruto was trained by the three Sensei plus the Sage of Six Paths himself. So without farther a due lets jam.

* * *

_**Chapter II: Graduation and Team**_

_'Its been six years huh. Long torturing agonizing years since that day I have changed. I wonder what will everyone thing when I stop hiding my skills'_ A ash gray hair boy thought as he looked at the ceiling of his cabin that he been secretly living for the past six years. He doesn't know if anyone else is aware he lives in the woodlands area of his Village. Though the only ones able to find this place were the ones Naruto was friends with.

It was peaceful for him and quiet as no one really bothered him as he trained in his Teleportation, the Force, and his Chakra.

And man the training was brutal.

For the first two years Naruto was trained under **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** and his twin brother **Hamura Ōtsutsuki** as they taught Naruto the ways of **Ninshu.** The training was brutal but well worth it as Naruto's strength only shoot up to him being brutally trained to the bone by Both God-like figures. Though it was utter hell for the young Immortal, Naruto pushed himself to become stronger for not just himself but for his precious people as well.

While training with the two brothers they taught him Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Bojutsu, and finally Fuinjutsu. Each art Naruto mastered the basics and slowly master the next level as he master his elemental releases and chakra control. Though he had great control over his Chakra, it wasn't perfect but it was good enough that he wouldn't be wasting chakra on a jutsu.

For the **Force** Training Naruto was taught under **Gelen Marek** and **Darth Raven** during the third and fourth year as he was still in the academy at this point and time. They taught Naruto the ways of the Force and Naruto became a master at using **The Force** and **Force Lightning** by the end of the second year much to both Mentors amazement including their joy. While Naruto was able to master the Force ability, he did so with blood, sweat, and tears. Training under the two legends were insanely hard but it all payed off. While Naruto is not at the level of experience like his two Senei, he is just if not more powerful than both of them.

Sadly the two Mentors weren't allowed to give Naruto a light-saber which sucks. While he could use his wind release to increase the cutting power of a sword. It wouldn't match the awesome powers of a real light saber. He didn't understand why he couldn't have one but a sword made of Chakra metal will work out fine.

For the last two years Naruto has trained with Akane in mastering all of his Hybrid abilities, fine tuning his control, Emotional control, More advance Chakra control, and **Teleportation** ability. It works like his father's Flying Thunder God technique only Naruto only needed to think of the place or it be in line of sight. He would disappear in a flash of gray only to appear where he wanted. A very useful ability and one Naruto will most likely abuse without regret. _(If any of you seen the movie Jumper, that is Naruto's Teleportation ability comes from)_

Though Akane made him run though the ringer with this ability. He wasn't allowed to show off during his training or he would have died. Honestly Akane was the most sadistic Sensei he ever had.

He even unlocked his Wolf Side allowing him to walk in sun light freely without being burned. While slightly annoyed, he is fine in the sun light now as long he doesn't take massive damage. While he was immortal, his abilities and powers are slightly dulled while being in Sunlight. While it wasn't noticeable, he still was aware he wasn't at full strength. He was still a young immortal so it will take centuries for something like daylight not to effect him.

And since he drank both Human and animal blood for the six years after his complete transformation and his first kill. Naruto has been solely focused on training with nothing disturbing him other than the everyday at the academy. Which he was an average student thanks to a piece of advice he got from his loving uncle. Though oddly enough Naruto found out something interesting about his uncle.

"Deception is one of your greatest tactics and weapons. Use it to fool allies and Enemies alike as you live in a age where your enemy will become your ally and your ally could be you enemy." Naruto mumbles as he rubbed the sleep from his eye and sat up to yawn. His canines, have changed from having two on top and two on bottom toward having four on top and four on his bottom jaw. This shows Naruto's Vampire and Lycan fangs. And since he can freely control his Wolf Side at will (Thanks to lots of brutal training from Akane). Naruto could access his Wolf abilities on the fly. It was one handy feature his mothers allowed him to have.

Apparently Naruto's powers and abilities were modeled after some Vampires that will be born far into the future though the use of something called Magic. Though he was confused why that both his mothers used a different reality to view the said Vampires. Something about his reality differing from theirs but he didn't understand it too much. He knew they were the same people in a sense but in his reality when they are born they will be slightly different.

His mothers also removed some of the things they didn't like and added some they did was similar to the Vampire to come and from that reality but he was a different class or breed more like it. Kinda like how you can compare a hawk and eagle or a wolf and a dog. They come from the same family tree but they are still different. It didn't make much sense to Naruto at first till his Kaa-chan explained it in a child like fashion since he was 6 at the time. But regardless Naruto was happy he was able to control his wolf form.

It really helped him when hunting for some fresh blood. Which he drinks both human and animal blood without worry to much. Since Naruto was young his mind was able to accept and adapt to the newer conditions better than a normal person. He saw his diet of blood as just that, food that helps him survive just as much as a steak or beans feeds humans. It was the simplest and easiest way to handle it without losing one's sanity. And as for the killing both his mothers agreed he should only kill as a last resort when his opponent becomes too 'unstable' or did something that he can't forgive easy.

He already had his first kill which unlocked his Wolf Gene. He hasn't killed another person since. Which in hindsight should be a good thing.

_'Suppose I should get ready for my team meeting today'_ Naruto thought in a monotone way.

Getting up Naruto did his daily chores of the day. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed in a new outfit, and checked his gear.

Sitting at the table Naruto check out his gear.

He is currently wearing Black Cargo pants, dark brown leather boots that come up to his lower calf, a mesh armor shirt a gray thermal shirt over the mesh armor, and finally a gift from his uncle that provided him some protection. It was similar to a grim-reaper cloak but it was style as a trench coat with short sleeves with the cloak reached down to his ankles. Though light in weight the cloak was very strong and was resistant to the Elements, self repairing thanks to feeding on his chakra, and grew with him as he got older. It acted like chain-mail armor though the cloak its self was very light weight compare to most Ninja armor.

The cloak could also slow down any form of bleeding whether it be internal or external. It could mend wounds slowly, can be summoned at will by the owner no matter the distance, make the user turn invisible and hide his presence, and several other useful abilities which Naruto is not aware of.

Basically the most bad-ass cloak/trench coat ever created.

Also during his training Naruto has grown from a pipsqueak to a lean well built teenager. He stood at 5 foot and 9 inches, his silky ash gray hair has grown longer and ended at his upper back with two bangs framing his face just like his father. His body has become more defined and chiseled thanks to years of training. He had a runner and swimmer type of body meant for speed, agility, strength, and flexibly thus allowing him to maximize both his Vampire and Wolf side.

His two mothers had gifted him two amulet necklaces around his neck. One is a crescent moon that was made from pure silver and a Onyx gem stone. The other amulet was a sun made from pure gold and an amber stone to give off a warm feeling. As a present from both Naruto got a Wolf Amulet that will pulse when ever danger is near and also alert him to any hidden traps within his radius.

Though the Wolf amulet of Naruto's is actually his own Wolf Fang his mothers took out of his mouth when he showed off his transformed state. This was a gift at controlling his wolf side.

After putting on his cloak Naruto turned to a another gift he got from his Uncle. It was a sword. Of the two swords in his possession but it was a dear friend and ally in battle. Forged by a Smith God and blessed by the said smith god, his uncle Hibiki, and his two mothers. Naruto came in the possession of **Elucidator **his first sword and probably his most powerful weapon he is allowed to own.

**Elucidator** is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip.

And the way Elucidator functions surpasses the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist by a large margin. For one this sword will never break, dull, or rust making it way better than any sword a hidden Village can make. The Smith god who forged this weapon blessed it in hopes of seeing his creation again. Another thing the Smith God added is that this sword may not be wielded by another other than the owner. Only when the owner passed on the weapon can it be wielded by another person. And in order to pass on his sword their must be a ritual preformed by Naruto.

The first bless his Uncle Hibiki has given the sword was to negate any special healing abilities and kill anything that isn't a God or Demon Lord as the sword isn't powerful enough to kill one on its own. Naruto himself must be strong enough to take on and kill the said God or Demon Lord. Hibiki did warn his nephew that this could be used against him to kill him, even though it will be for a short period of time it will keep Naruto dead longer than anything else.

Noako Blessing is for the blade to absorbs any abilities and powers of any strong foe Naruto faces down and kills. Such as if he kills a strong demon or being that controls fire. By 'drinking' the blood of the defeated person the sword can gain the power to wield fire or Lightning. Yami told her son though to be-careful or what powers the sword absorbs as not all the powers the sword gains he will be able to use.

Junko blessed her son's blade to continue to grow stronger and more powerful as he grows older. The more strength and power he has the more powerful and strong the blade. This blessing increases the powers and abilities of the sword the stronger Naruto became. As such the blade is a mirror of Naruto's power. Good because Naruto's growth continues to not only increase the power of the sword but also boost the blessings the sword has received making the blade much more dangerous to those whom Naruto faces. Though the down side to the blade since it mirrors Naruto's Strength and power, if Naruto weakens the blade will mirror that and become weaker its self.

In a way his Uncle and mothers blessing acts a double edge this didn't bother Naruto at all, he knew he had limits, that doesn't mean he is going to stand around and not break them. He had a goal to complete after all.

Throwing on the blade onto his back Naruto strapped on the sword as it rested comfortably. Taking a deep breath Naruto's face became blank as he needed to keep up a mental defense and facade to not be affect by other people emotions.

He hates being empathic sometimes. But it is a useful sensing ability that he enjoys. It let him know who had ill intent and who doesn't.

Going towards the door Naruto left his home behind as he locked the door using his Force powers.

disappearing in a flash of Gray Naruto appeared at the back side of the Academy. Looking around Naruto felt no one and heard no one around him so he continued on his marry way towards his class.

* * *

_**Academy**_

Naruto is walking though the empty hall of the school using his senses to allow him to pick up anyone that maybe chatting or doing something else completely in nature. Though he has little care for anything, he does have few people he loves and cares for in this world. He has Ayame, Teuchi, Jiji, his best friend Shikamaru, and finally Iruka.

Naruto walked into his class mostly ignoring the stares that everyone but Shikamaru was giving him. Everyone else such as the emo, the dog breath (ironic), and who ever else Naruto doesn't like is looking at him with a curious glance. Naruto however avoids most of the class and sits next to Shikamaru whom is sitting with Choji and Shino.

Shikamaru was able to figure out why he was hated. Though the reason why Naruto is hated is no longer as the Fox chakra is now his. Shikamaru often invited Naruto to watch clouds with him. Naruto offer to train with the boy but Shika said it was just to troublesome. Which one time his mother heard and forced her son to train with Naruto. Poor Shika doesn't know how good he has it. At least his mother is not a Godly beings able to crush a whole country with a flick of their finger.

Naruto loves his mothers, but they are scary when angered. And Naruto could never outrun them even with his Wolf state active and pumping chakra into his legs. And don't ever get him started on his Uncle Hibiki. His mothers may be a Godly being but his Uncle is a Primordial Death God. And you do not fuck with a Primordial being at all. Only a Primordial being can take on another Primordial being. There is no if, ands, or buts about it either.

Choji was kind enough to give Naruto food when his stomach growled. Though his stomach growled for completely different reason, Choji was kind and always treated his friends equally. He treated Choji in kind and even brought the boy fresh meat from his hunts. Though it was raw and needed to be cooked. Another thing Naruto found enjoyable was the raw flesh of a kill. Must have been his wolf side but Naruto eats raw meat as it also contains blood.

Shino well... Shino was always Shino but he kept his mind logical. Though Naruto could sense the boy emotions, he was more stoic than the brooding Uchiha. But again Shino was a great ally and friend. Shino even trained with Naruto, though it was mostly Naruto trying to avoid Shino bugs from his hive. He loved Shino like a brother but some bugs are just plain scary. An example was when Shino use a fucking flying spider to attack Naruto.

Naruto doesn't mind bugs. Spiders on the other hand that can fly are a no no. He was sure that Naoko-Kaa-chan was messing with him that day to see what freaked him out.

"Hello Naruto-san" Shino greeted with a monotone of voice. Naruto smiled brightly at his friends revealing his canines.

"Ohaiyo guys. We get our teams today. Excited?" Naruto said with a smile. Choji smiled though he was chewing and munching on some chips. So in return of not talking with his mouth full he given Naruto a thumbs up.

Shika just said 'troublesome' and Shino only nodded.

Though their emotions said they were happy, More so Choji than Shika and Shino. Shino was happy and calm with a small amount of hope. Shika had a lazy feeling while happy, though the happy feeling was most likely from being able to stop going to the academy so early in the morning.

"Dope" a certain someone said Naruto's nickname. And like that Naruto, Choji, Shika, and Shino mood went from good to plain annoyed.

"Oh yes Queen of Emos? How may I help you?" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. This caused his friends to snicker silently.

Sasuke huffed and looked at **Elucidator** with interest and a hit of power hungry lust. Though Naruto felt the black void of Sasuke heart and made him nearly physically ill**.** One thing Naruto did not enjoy was someone like Sasuke whom heart is nearly pitch black. Though there was a small amount of light within that dark void, Naruto knew if Sasuke found out Naruto was immortal hybrid. The boy would not stop till he had what Naruto had. Sasuke wanting Elucidator can be a simple example of such lust for power.

_'I wonder what Kaa-chan will do with this boy soul once they feel how lustful for power he is... Should I save him from the darkness of not? Hmm I am not sure'_ Naruto wondered. But before either boy could speak Naruto heard the only two girls still obsessed with Sasuke and his emo ways. It wasn't long after everyone turn their attention towards the door right after Naruto did**.** Sasuke eye has twitch however and turned around back to brooding**.  
**  
Soon two girls came in busting though the door only to start arguing afterwards.

Naruto's eye twitch annoyed as he covered his sensitive ears who Kiba did the same.

"QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS" A familiar voice shouted though it made Kiba flinch at the level and made Naruto whine on the ground next to Shino and Shikamaru whom proceed to check on their friend along with Choji whom stopped snacking just to make sure Naruto is ok.

They knew Naruto had better senses than the average person, so when someone shouts for them, For Naruto its sounds nearly unbearable as the two fan girls sound like someone dragging a knife across a chalk board and Iruka shouting over the two girls only made it hurt worse.

Both Ino and Sakura quieted down but went over to the Uchiha and pester him for a date.

As everyone took their seats and Naruto silently let his regenerative abilities kick in. _'Damn howler monkey and her friend hurt my hearing enough'_ Naruto mentally complained.

"Thank you. As you all know class today is the day you get your teams whom were personality picked by Hokage-sama. But first I would like to congratulate you a great job. The road ahead is going to be a tough one. But I believe you all can make it" Iruka said with a warm kind smile across his face. The scared chunin glanced at Naruto to see the said boy slightly glaring at him. _'Must have been to loud. I will make it up to Naruto later'_ Iruka thought as he continued his lecture/speech.

This speech went one for an good 15 minutes before Iruka started to name the teams. Naruto and the gang didn't pay attention till they heard this.

"Team Seven will Be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei witll Be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said though everyone in the room tried to ignore Sakura yelling about true love conquers all.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto's head pops up from laying down. Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru pay some attention hoping to be on a team with their friend. "Along with Shino Aburame" Naruto and Shino fist bump each other. Naruto is smiling though you couldn't see Shino face, but from Shino emotions Naruto could tell Shino was happy. "And finally Hanabi Hyuuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Shika and Choji go slump depressed at the fact that they couldn't be on the same team as Naruto and Shino. Though it made only since as the last team announce was Shikamaru being paired with Choji and Ino.

Shino and Naruto wished Shika and Choji best of luck hoping they could tolerate the fan girl. After telling the newly minted Genin their teams Iruka left to speak with the Hokage and fill him in as the Genin waited for their sensei.

Its wasn't long before Kuernai came in for her team. Naruto could sense the nervous feeling stirring within her which lead to Naruto believing this is her first time as a Jounin instructor.

Both Naruto and Shino looked at the woman as they studied her. Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Team 8 come with me" she simply stated as she left the room calmly walking out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Shino before shrugging. Hanabi Hyuuga kept to herself and walked with the two boys.

* * *

_**Team 8 Training Grounds**_

Naruto sat next to Shino as both boys leaned against a tree and Hanabi sat across from them leaning on another tree.

There sensei Kurenai sat in front of the three smiling kindly.

"First of all I would like to introduce yourselves so we may get to know enough other. I will start first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I have many likes and some dislikes. My hobbies are hanging with my friends and reading. My dream is to have you three become great shinobi" Kurernai said with a friendly smile keeping her introduction short. "You go next Hanabi" Kurenai said politely.

Hanabi sighed in annoyance since she believe this introduction was useless. "My name is Hanabi Hyuugan. I like Cinnamon rolls, my family, and training. I dislike the Bird Cage seal and many other things. My hobbies are reading, training, and playing with my younger sister Hinata. My dream is to abolish the Bird Cage seal" Hanabi said in a bored tone of voice. She wanted to train and see what the Aburame and Uzumaki could really do.

Kurenai nodded with a pleasant smile. "Shino please go next"

Shino nodded in understanding. "MY name is Shino Aburame. My likes are Bugs, collecting bugs for my hive, my friends, and training. I have few dislikes but nothing of warranting attention. My hobbies are collecting bugs and finding new species of bugs. My dream is to surpass my father and become a great clan head" Shino said with a monotone of voice. But for Naruto whom smirk was happy that Shino has a strong passion in his heart.

_'Now for the Jailer'_ Kurenai thought nervously. She had read about his child hood and tried to understand him though asking the Ayame Girl and Iruka. But they themselves didn't offer alot of information other than what he was really like other than what people reported. She had no ill against and found alot of his pranks quite entertaining. If anything she liked him better than most of the adult Jounin and Chunin. He doesn't leer and he was always polite when they meet. She finds it odd that he is such a bad person on record but when she met him he is a good listener, kind, calm, and well mannered. _'Must be the stupid Villagers'_ Kurenai thought briefly.

Naruto off to the side stayed quiet for a moment as he felt Kurenai become Nervous,unsure, then thoughtful, then understanding before finally going back to her calm happy mood. _'Hibiki-Oji (Uncle) was right. Women are a strange bunch'_ Naruto thought before throwing that thought away.

"Ok Naruto, your next" Kurenai said calmly.

Naruto nods and sits up from his slightly laying down on the tree. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are the Moon, animals, my friends, hunting, training, and Mediation. I dislike liars and people who can't tell a scroll from a Kunai. My hobbies are star watching, listening to music, and playing some instruments. My dream is to become a strong shinobi and have a family" Naruto told every though that is only partly true. True because what he just said is true. Its only false because he didn't say anything about his training, his family, and what his real goal is.

In other words lie by telling the truth!

Kurenai smiles at this learning a bit about the real Naruto. Glad the reports about the boy is wrong. He seems level headed and quite nice. She wonder though what that sword on his back was about. Maybe he was interested in Kenjutsu? _'I will have to ask Yugao-Chan to help me teach my student. I am not that great with Kenjutsu. Anything else I am pretty sure I can cover'_ Kurenai thought as she stood up. All her skills are about low Jounin level, the only thing not Jounin level was her Genjutsu which she specialized in.

"Very Good. Come here tomorrow morning at 9 o clock sharp. We will begin your training and testing" Kurenai said with a polite smile. Before she disappears in a Shinshun leaving her student to only question what she just said.

The three students blink at this.

"Test? What test?" Hanabi asked as her eye twitched.

"Most logically to see how far developed we are or to see our set of skills. That way she can accurately train us" Naruto mumbled as he felt like there was something she was hiding.

"I agree with Naruto. All we can do is prepare for tomorrow and keep our guard up. No telling what a Jounin can do" Shino said in a monotone voice. Thinking that there is something that his sensei is hiding. Maybe Naruto noticed it, but when Kurenai-sensei said 'test' their was a glint in her eye.

"Whatever. See you two later" Hanabi huffed and left too play with her little sister.

"Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Did you see that glint in sensei eye when she said test?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I only seen that glint before when I asked my dad for training"

"You think there is more to it than just a simple training session?"

"Hai"

"Shino"

"Yes?"

"I think your right"

"I hate it when I am right"

"Me too... Wanna go hang out with Shika and Choji?"

"Sure"

And like that the two friends went to go check on Shikamaru and Choji and see how their test is doing.

* * *

_**The Grill**_

Naruto looked at Choji as he ate some steak, mashed potatoes, and pork-chops and several other dishes. Shikamaru is eating dango, Shino order some Tea, and Naruto is not having anything at the moment.

"So let me get this straight. The Jounin are order by Jiji-sama to test our teamwork?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Troublesome if you ask me. Me and Choji don't need Ino there to begin with. I think Asuma-sensei knows this and doesn't wanna test us. He said and I quote 'Teamwork is built over time so I won't test you like the other Jounin' and end quote" Shikamaru said while eating his sweet dango.

"It does make sense. Konoha takes pride in teamwork" Shino said.

"I feel kinda sorry for Kiba then. He stuck with the banshee and emo" Naruto mumble to which Choji nodded. These four boys knew that Sakura and Sasuke together with Kiba is not a good team. The Uchiha will only try and work alone and Sakura will be doing nothing but being a fangirl.

Kiba is the only one on that team that has any hope.

"Yeah. Maybe we should talk to Hokage-sama about that team. Sasuke is to arrogant and prideful. Kiba is ok I guess. Sakura has no hope unless she gets serious within the next 15 minutes" Shino said in a monotone voice. Everyone at the table agreed with Shino on his point. Sasuke is too prideful and arrogant and Sakura is more useless than a stick. Kiba is the only one on that team to actually grow.

"Hey Naruto your close to the Hokage. Do you think you can spare Kiba from Team Doom?" Shikamaru asked his ash gray haired friend.

Naruto crosses his arms and thought. "I could try but sometimes the old man is set in his ways. While I agree Kiba isn't that much of a bad guy. He is 100x better than Sasuke. At least Kiba isn't prideful and actually care about his teammate including Akumaru" Naruto said.

"What about you and Shino. Will you be able to team up right with that Hyuga girl there?" Choji asked after swallowing his food.

"It shouldn't be a hindrances unless something happens to us. Have you found anything on our sensei Naruto?" Shino answered than asked Naruto a question. To which the boy pulled out a file book that is the same size as a hand held book.

"Kurenai Yuhi is 20 years old, single, favorite color is red, she likes roses, reading, and her friends. She is low Jounin in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and interestingly Bojutsu. Her highest skill is in Genjutsu which she earned a title as Genjutsu Mistress. She was also given the title of Ice Queen along with Anko, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao, and finally Mebuki. Her elemental releases are Yin Release and she is a sensor type Ninja. She has no romantic interests though as she keeps denying any male asking her on a date. A interesting side note is her Genjutsu can only be defeated by an experienced Sharingan user of Byakugan user or someone of a higher rank." Naruto said as he closes his hand held book and place it on the table.

"Wow. She is one strong Kunochi" Choji said impressed by one of their sensei.

"Indeed. Add the fact she is a Genjutsu Master and it takes a experience Sharingan and Byakugan user to level out the playing field shows she earned the title of Jounin" Shino said.

"Troublesome. Women are all troublesome" Shikamaru said finishing his dango. Naruto and the others chuckle at Shikamaru thinking that women are all troublesome.

Naruto shook his head before he heard someone talking across the room.

"Do you think we will finally ambush him?"

"Yeah. We just have to wait till he leads us into the woods. We will catch him alone"

"Ok. I just think there is something about that brat. He is hiding something other than you know what"

Naruto would have listened more but his attention was turned back to his friends. _'So I am going to have visitors tonight. Shame I didn't clean up my cabin'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you can counter Kurenai Yin release with your own?" Shikamaru asked. He knew of some abilities his friend had, not all but enough. He wasn't going to pry into his best friend life. Everyone had their own secrets and Shika already figured out Naruto's connection with the Kyuubi.

"Possible. I did master Yin Release and Yang Release. My Yin-Yang Release needs alot more work but if it comes down to it yeah I can" Naruto thought. Most Genjutsu users like Kuernai use a basic form of Yin Release. They never really mastered Yin release to its fullest like he has. Though from what he understands is that he has years before he masters Yin-Yang Release.

"In speaking of element releases. Shikamaru how is your Yin Release with your Fire and Earth?" Naruto asked only to hear his friend groan.

"Horrible. My Yin Release that allows me to use the my own Shadows is Chakra taxing. My fire is ok but I haven't mastered the last stage. And Earth... I haven't even touched it. My father and mother want me to master clan jutsu before I do anything else" Shikamaru complained. He knew his Clan Jutsu were very useful, but he could keep growing as a shinobi if he mastered other shinobi arts.

Choji and Naruto smile while Shino... Well No one knew what Shino was doing. Naruto was the most advance out his friends with his Elemental releases and training. And since Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru had both Earth and Fire as their first two releases they worked together on that.

Naruto had Wind and Lightning... Only thanks to training with the **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** and his brother was he able to develop releases for Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang. Since he mastered Both Yin and Yang separately. He would have to train even harder if he wanted to use Katon, Suiton, and Doton chakra. He only master Yin Release and Yang Release to better control his chakra. With mastering Yin-Yang Release he will have perfect control over his chakra. Or that is what his Sensei said. And with mastering Yin-Yang Release no element should be out of his reach unless it was a bloodline element like Ice, Lava, Boil, or Wood.

But then again with mastering Yin-Yang release he could very well use Bloodline Elements but it would likely not happen. As long as he blended his main elements with Yin or Yang, he could pull off never before seen elements. But again it was a theory his sensei made up. Another theory he made up is that one could combined Yin-Yang Release with two other Elements to make Ice, Lava, Wood, or even Steam but that was a theory. A theory Naruto wanted to test out but he could wait. He did not need to rush or hurry his training schedule.

"Well look it this way. You, Choji, and Shino have Earth and Fire. So you three can work together" Naruto said.

"Yet you have Wind and Lightning. A oddity to have elements that oppose each other. But some shinobi have main elements like Water and Fire" Shino pointed out.

"Yeah don't remind me. Only one person in this whole Village has Wind and that is Asuma Sarutobi" Naruto said with a light pout. he would be better off with Asuma Sarutobi as his sensei because they both have wind release. That and Asuma was kinda like an older brother to Naruto. Which made him on Junko and Noako Good list instead of their shit list...

And the shit list is over a mile long.

"Me and Choji Sensei" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah" Naruto said in agreement as he nodded.

"Maybe we can asks Asuma sensei to help you Naruto" Choji said hoping to help Naruto for all those times that his friend helped him.

"Yeah. Jounin can teach other Jounin students. Since Asuma sensei is a wind user we could ask for tip for ya. At the very least he should give us a scroll with some wind jutsu" Shika said thinking about how to help Naruto and get the boy to play a game a shogi with him.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem man. Were friends and that's what friends do. We help each other" Choji said with a smile as he begun eating his food again.

"What is next on our plan?" Shino asked.

"Well for now we gather our strength. So until the Chunin exams come we can't really reveal anything" Naruto mumbled in a low whisper. He could feel the chakra signatures of the Jounin coming near. Most likely to hang out after a long day work or what ever mission they had after they met their teams. So to hide a little fact he has information on every shinobi in the Village including his own copy of a bingo book. Naruto tool the book he placed on the table and hid it in his pants pocket.

Shika, Choji, and Shino nodded. The four boys look at the clock and sigh in disappointing..

"Damn its already time to leave" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Me and Shika have training with Asuma-sensei and Ino tomorrow morning. What about you guys?" Choji asked.

"Me and Shino have some kinda test. We think there is more to it. Shino you remember the way to my Cabin?" Naruto said, then he asked Shino a question to which the boy nodded.

"Hai. Do you wish to plan something before we meet sensei?" Shino asked his teammate.

"Yeah. It would be best... Well see you guys later. I need to hit the hey before tomorrow morning" Naruto said as he got up with the others and bid them a farewell.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Walking on a path Naruto normally takes to mislead any followers he had or any he wouldn't normally notice like Anbu or some sneaky Shinobi. His senses and Force abilities tells him he is currently being followed by someone whom acted as a teacher and a person who hates his guts by simply living.

That and their seething hatred isn't allowing them to hide at all. Its more like a massive neon light saying 'here I am! I am following you'...

Mizuki whom is a Chunin sensei that wanted him to fail for some odd reason plus the fact that he fed off his former lover Tsubaki causing her dump him. Ironically she was having a failing out with him so he didn't even need to compel her to leave him which is all the better. He knew that Mizuki's negative emotions are reaching the 'boiling point'. So Naruto made a plan to isolate the Chunin in hopes the guy would do something stupid...

Which he is now.

The other person is some random civilian he chased away so he would stop hitting on Ayame. Naruto knew from what he heard that the young man was repeatedly hitting on Hana Inuzuka and Ayame trying to marry one. While Naruto can understand the desire for lust, love, or just the company of another. The way the civilian is going about it is well... Stupid and wrong. He pushes himself onto the girls trying to sway them with money or other viable objects. Some how in his twisted mind that this civilian thinks Naruto is dating Ayame.

And while he will admit he had a crush on Teuchi daughter before. He wasn't sure if she would go with the whole Immortal hybrid Chakra user thing. In fact that is another thing Naruto found about his 'branch' or 'breed' you can say. Anyone Naruto turns can use chakra without a problem. But if someone he turns, turns someone else they are just a normal vampire without chakra or any extra powers. Kinda like the Vampires his mothers use to model his powers and abilities. Though even still his 'breed' will have a slight advantage that others do not. its quite interesting but Naruto promised to not turn anyone unless he loved them or he couldn't bear to loose them.

Plus the fact he can still have kids means that his kids will carry his Hybrid blood with them. And if they die they too become like him which would upset the balance of nature which is why his mother's and uncle 'decreased' his chances of having kids. Meaning he can only be 'fertile' around once every year kind like how wolves and animals have mating sessions. This in turned restored the balance and promise a bright future for his bloodline.

Though his uncle Hibiki clearly stated that while he was to live forever without dying and ever lasting because of the deal he and his two 'sisters' made with his parents. That offer doesn't extend to those he turns nor will it allow them to live without having a heavy burden. But he did say if he turned anyone like he marries a woman and he turns her. His mothers could bless that woman and she will become what most people call an Angel or Valkyrie.

But safe to say Naruto wasn't fully paying attention to the leactures he was given by his mothers. He was more of a hands on type of person so it was useless trying to teach him with books and words. Something his uncle Hibiki noticed right away and took over Naruto's training and how he trained. Instead of his senseis being the lecture type Hibiki told them to do hands on exercises. Which worked wonderfully for Naruto as he got strong day by day under his senseis.

Though one thing Hibki, Old man sage, his mothers, and several others have taught him was patience and emotional control.

Naruto stopped walking in a clearing to see Mizuki and the civilian fatso come up with arrogance radiating of them like a sun. Naruto tense his muscles and got ready to fight. While he didn't need to go all out nor did he need to get serious to draw out his wolf side.

His wolf side is a last resort sorta thing.

"Hey brat" Mizuki said with a sneer. He had his large shuriken with him. Since Naruto was near dead last he saw no point in getting serious.

"Mizuki lets just kill the demon and go. I have a woman to claim" the civilian said with annoyance in his voice. Naruto could feel the disgust rolling off him.

"Right. Alright little demon. This is how its going to play out. So listen you sorry excuse of a weapon. You will attack the civilian and I will kill you for your crime. Got it?" Mizuki said taking out his large shuriken and begun to spin it. He got into a stance to throw it.

_'Well they broke Jiji law so'_ Naruto thought

Naruto disappeared in a blur using his Vamp speed and appeared next to the Chunin and kicked his leg making it snap the wrong way. Mizuki shouted/cried out in agony as his knee was shattered and his leg bent a full 20 degrees backwards. Not wasting any time Naruto vamp speed over to the Civilian to deliver a strong right hook that broke his jaw and sent him flying into the tree. Naruto snapped back to Mzuki whom just saw Naruto disappear again only to be kicked in the face as he to was sent back into a tree head first.

Mizuki broke the C-2 and C-3 of his spine thus leaving him a vegetable for life thanks to his skull connecting to the tree. It not that then Mizuki would slip into a coma for his skull was cracked open though no brain matter came out.

_'Good. Beats killing them though I should check over the civilians injures'_ Naruto thought. Naruto went to go check the civilian first sense he hit Mizuki way harder than the Civilian. That and Mizuki was being watched by Anbu recelently. So Naruto cut the Anbu some slack.

Naruto went to the Civilian and check over his body. He had a broken jaw, his C-2 vertebrata had slipped out which could cause a number of factors though death isn't one of them, and finally had had lost some teeth._ 'He will live. he will be dependent but will live. His family will most likely kill him to save their money and wealth though'_ Naruto thought with a frown. It would be an act of mercy to just kill him now. But Naruto won't stain his hand by killing trash. Whatever happens to him is out of Naruto's hands. He did promise not to kill without good reason and these two never really 'bothered' him since he didn't let them get to him.

Sighing Naruto ran his finger though his hair and walked off not paying attention or not caring that Some Anbu could have been watching.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto is sitting under a tree in a meditative state letting his Force abilities feel the earth, stars, and universe around him in a swirling mass of energy. Pebbles and small rocks float around Naruto harmlessly as he breathed in a calmly. He is wearing the same clothes as yesterday though the only different is the shirt is a white color.

Ever since he was given this power he was drilled into using it wisely by Darth Raven and Galen Marek. Truly they were great teachers of the Force power but due too his training Naruto became a powerful force user which allowed him to Use the Force and Force Lightning.

At first Naruto thought it was a sign he was falling into darkness but his Masters told him that wasn't the case.

In rare cases their are people born able to use both powers of the Force. While rare and only powerful force users can do this. Naruto became what his Masters had taught him to be. He was a warrior and Knight of the Force. But in the end its very hard to completely understand the force.

He was a Gray Jedi of his own accord and in a certain way. The Jedi believed that the Force was composed of two distinct sides: Light and Dark, and held that the light side and the forces of good was needed to defeat the dark side and forces of evil.

The Potentium believed that the Force was a singular entity, with no intentions of its own; it was the practitioner who colored their Force use with good or evil. They advocated total exploration in all aspects of the Force, since, if the user's intentions were good, the Force could be used in any way he or she wish without being 'tainted by the dark side.'

The Gray Jedi firmly held the middle ground. Their view of the Force had it being composed of the two distinct sides, inherently good and evil, regardless of the user's intent. Like the Jedi, the Gray Order believed in the Living Force having a Will of its own. However, like the Potentium, they advocated study and use of all aspects of the Force.

Without good there could be no evil, no light without dark. If evil was exterminated, the galaxy would grow complacent and dormant, weakening its ability to sustain its own peaceful state. Evil could easily fester and return to completely wipe out the Jedi and take hold of the galaxy. However, if evil was allowed to win, then the galaxy would be plunged into chaos and death. The Gray Jedi couldn't allow either of these outcomes to happen. Their solution was to make sure that both sides were kept in balance, neither becoming dominant in the galaxy. The Light must always be tempered by the fires of the Dark.

It made perfect sense to Naruto as he slowly learned the ways of the Force and the Jedi.

As Naruto grew older he understood his teaching a bit more and more.

But regardless of his study and all aspects of the Force he lived by the Gray Jedi Code. As it helped guide him though many things. And with Yoda's words whom Master Galen had said to himself.

_'There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side_  
_There is only the Force_  
_I will do what I must to keep the Balance_  
_The Balance is what keeps me together_  
_There is no Good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish_  
_There is Passion, yet emotion_  
_Serenity, yet peace_  
_Chaos, yet order_  
_I am a wielder of the flame, protector of the balance_  
_I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way_  
_I am the Keeper of the flame, solider of the Balance_  
_I am a Guardian of Balance_  
_I am a Gray Jedi'_ Naruto thought as he opened his eyes while the peddles and rocks fell to the ground.

"Its almost time to meet sensei" Naruto mumbled out loud. he force leaped high into the air with ease as he headed towards his home to grab his sword and meet Shino whom is approaching his home.

Naruto quickly used his Vampire speed after landing and disappeared in a blur of speed appearing in front of his house before Shino arrives. Grabbing Elucidator he place the sword on his back and exited his home. Naruto saw Shino and waved a friendly smile.

"Yo Shino. What's up?" Naruto smiles at his friend.

"Greeting Naruto-san" Shino answered with a nod. Shino studies Naruto and noticed something is off. Namely Naruto's chakra. He files away this away in his mind for later.

"Yosh. Lets get going. We have a sensei to meet" Naruto smiled softly walking with Shino.

"What is our plan Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked.

"Hmm wait and see what unfolds. We don't know what kinda test Kurenai-sensei will give. But my bet is on Genjutsu related test" Naruto said looking at the sky with a content feeling. Meditating always helped him relax and focus on varying other things. But also it helped him think on matters such as new techniques or a life troubling choice.

"Most likely, but she should be aware Genjutsu doesn't work on me" Shino pointed out. His kikaichū bugs keep him from falling under any genjutsu as they can feed on any forgien chakra that enters his system. Genjutsu was not the best way to attack him. Ninjutsu is more of his weakness like Katon and Raiton jutsu as the can damage his hive. But other than that not many fields can attack him directly without ill effect..

"Yeah, I know that. And most likely our sensei will know that. Remember Kurenai is a Jounin so she will try and face you differently like mentally tricking you into a trap she set" Naruto said thinking of the ways he would fight Shino. using the Force Lightning technique the Lightning Shield Naruto could cancel the effects of Shino's kikaichū though it might proved hard to maintain as Naruto would need to be far away from allies to use the technique.

The techniques Naruto had studied everything force related such as Alter Damage, Alter Image, Alter Environment, Animal friendship, Battle meditation, Combustion, Crucitorn, Dark transfer, Deadly Sight, Dopplegänger, Drain Knowledge, Droid Disable, Electric Judgment, Force bellow, Force blinding, Force cloak, Force confusion, Force Defend, Force deflection, Force Destruction, Force drain, Force fear, Force horror, Force insanity, Force-flash, Force flight, Force Illusion, Force Jump, Force Light, Force lightning, Chain lightning, Force shock, Force storm (lightning), Wall of light, Force Orb, Force persuasion, Force projection, Force Pull/Push, Force scream, Force Stun, Force Stasis, Force Stasis Field, Force Slow, Force Affliction, Force Plague, Force storm (wormhole), Force Subjugate, Force suppression, Force Breach, Force Throw, Force travel, Force Wave, Force Repulse, Force weapon, Force Whirlwind, Force Whisper, Pyrokinesis, Force wound, Force choke, Force grip, Force crush, Kinetite, Levitation, Malacia, Mechu-deru, Midi-chlorian manipulation, Mind control, Mind trick, Protection bubble, Plant Surge, Revitalize, Sever Force, Sith alchemy, Spear of midnight black, Spirit Transference, Telekinesis, Torture by Chagrin, Thought bomb, Revelation, Dampen Presence, Conceal Other, Cleanse Mind, and etc.

The techniques and knowledge of The Force for Naruto to master is great and many. Training with the Force is a never ending thing but a training Naruto enjoys as he keeps becoming stronger and stronger with each passing week he becomes greater than his Master Raven and Master Galen. Though he knew the 'dark side'. He did not allow himself to be blind nor be fearful.

He alsready accepted his darkness thanks to his two mothers Naoko and Junko.

He trained and focused his skilled hoping to make every Jedi Master proud. More so his masters and sensei then anyone else. Mastering the basics is very easy but master the more advance forms of The Force is hard. It will take a few years to master everything but Naruto is proud to say if he went all out he would have his Jiji on a rope.

But taking on the Hokage in a spar is one dream he won't fulfill for awhile as his Ninshu still needs to develop more as well. While he master several jutsu such as Kage Bunshin, Shinshun, and a few elemental techniques. His sensei focused on him mastering Yin and Yang Release to help better his control. He pretty much covered everything. Thanks to the Kage Bunshin Naruto was able to squeeze more than two years of training than just normaly two years. Wih the amount of clones he had each of those two years with every sensei he was able to learn about 30 years worth of knowledge at the least.

When Naruto was pushed on certain weeks he made over 1500 clones within one weak so his sensei could teach Naruto more and in less time. Such arts he spammed his Clones on are Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Force Powers, and his teleportation ability.

Taijutsu Naruto couldn't use clones on but helped in some aspects of Taijutsu training. Though it was mostly him conditioning his body with seals on his body to restrict and weigh Naruto down as he wore a Gravity Seal, Resistance Seal, and Chakra Lock Seal to increase his over all abilities. Pushing his body, mind, and chakra to their limits. Though Naruto's training is FAR from over as he still has much to learn. He is much farther ahead than any Genin Ninja currently around.

"I don't think I will fall for such mental trick Naruto-san" Shino admitted but Naruto only rolled his eyes. He had spent last night reading up on Kurenai's file in the Hokage Office. She is a master at Genjutsu and tricking her opponents into a trap. One mission she had a horde of men do her bidding while the blood bath continued. She walked right pass everyone not lifting a damn finger.

She was a Genjutsu Mistress for a reason. If she was any more dangerous she would be a S-Class Kunochi with great skills. She had no special trait or clan to boost her skills such as the Sharingan or Byakugan. But she did know the weakness of both and had bested members from both clans before she made Jounin. Plus her nautral beauty make her intoxicating if you let her seduce you. Sure she is still a virgin, but she is just as dangerous as Anko whom had great skills in seduction as they both have records of manipulating men or women into doing their bidding one missions.

One mission is Kurenai used a Genjutsu on a whole group of thugs and had them kill each other dead. It was hard cleaning 463 or more from the field.

And from the file he read she had only cast 1 A-Ranked Genjutsu with a doubled layer B-ranked one.

If she trains in any more shinobi arts than she could become dangerous to expose him. And Naruto had kept his Lycan and Vampire side in check. Last thing he needed was for someone like Kurenai to find out his is immortal. She isn't a bad person, but she is dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly.

_'odd I see the Shinobi and Kunochi of this village enemies more than allies when they are suppose to help me. But after this Village put me though, only few have the right to say that are at my side'_ Naruto thought to himself. Hiruzen his Jiji, Ayame, Tuechi, Ino's dad, the anbu, and few others were on his good list.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man. I am not going to take any chances with a Jounin Shinobi" Naruto said back to Shino whom just nodded. Unmoved by Naruto's comment as he felt confident in his abilities. Both boys walk in a comfortable silence.

Well Shino was silent. Naruto was having a mental Conversation with his uncle.

_'So what about the story of this Lady Chaos you told me about'_ Naruto said though his mental connection with his uncle. He had a mental connection with his senseis, two mothers, Uncle, and Akane in cause he needed something. He was stuck here until became a God like his Omnipotence Level of a force mothers.

_**'Lady Chaos also known as the Primordial Chaos Goddess is the first Primordial ever born out of the void. In her time of being 'alive' she had watch the Gods, mortal, and other affairs from afar not meddling in the forces of beings lesser than her. Me being the Primordial Death God was born after her along with the others. There are several Primordial still around but they are far more power than Gods and Goddess. With me being one of the first four 'born', Chaos frowned at the fact Gods and Goddess did as they please so Lady Order, Lady Chaos, Lady Shinju, and I came together to forged the Primordial Arms weapons. These 13 weapons each have the essence of us Primordial to help restore the balance that was before. As Lady Order and Chaos rule over all Creation despite what Gods and Goddess say.'**_ Hibiki said with a dull bored yet wise tone teaching his Nephew about his kind.

_'I take it you Primordial had good reason to make such weapons. If they can restore the balance like you say then they must be powerful'_ Naruto thought back with a reply. If such weapons exist on his home plane then wars would be a common thing just to hold such powerful weapons.

_**'Indeed we saw it fit to make such weapons. It was a way to knock some sense into The Gods, Goddess, Titans, Giants, and lower beings who truly ran Creation and did so with wisdom and careful planning. Though these weapons are Sentient, they will call out to the ones they are worthy to wield them. I forged a duel scythe called Life Bane. Lady Chaos forged a sword called Chaos Eater. Lady Order Forged a pair of gauntlets and **__**greaves called Oath Keeper. The Shinju Primordial Nature/Balance Goddess created the Rinne-Sharingan. Nyx and other Primordial made weapons as well. These weapons were also forged to kill a God or Goddess or any immortal being that threaten the balance to much. As they do have the power to permanently END a god or Goddess for good'**_ Hibiki paused for a moment.

_**'While copies of our weapons were made like they aren't nothing compared to our weapons which we forged'**_ Hibiki finish annoyed at the young Yahweh god and that Charred Council copied Chaos Eater for the Hoursemen War, LifeBane for Death, and Mercy and Redemption for Strife. Fury was ok in his book since her whip wasn't a copy but her own creation. Also was was respectful unlike her sibling which also included the Demons and Angels he will have to judge before giving them another chance or erasing them.

_'That is a bit rude to copy someone else work without permission. Given your Primordial status it would be an insult_' Naruto frowned. Yes copying something is rude. The Sharingan could be a good argument over but that Dojutsu wasn't much if one knew how to counter it. He lived in a world of thieves, killers, and murders. But Jutsu are alot different than Sentient items. Jutsu are plentiful and were not worth that much. Were certain jutsu like original Jutsu viable to a person? Yes they were, but it was that person's idiotic fault for revealing their original jutsu to a Sharingan user thinking they would win. In order to beat something you must understand how it works and functions. The Sharingan eye is not at all perfect and does have weakness like the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan.

Both clan have giant sticks up their asses thinking their Dojutsu is the best. Itachi Uchiha proved by slaughtering his clan that the Dotjutsu of the Uchiha clan is nothing more than a mere tool for him to use. Also they live in a world of thieves and murders. So stealing jutsu isn't the worst thing that could happen so he didn't see the Sharingan as a big deal..

Case and point, if you didn't want your jutsu stolen by someone like an Uchiha then master that jutsu to the point of needing no handsigns. Then alot of your anger will never appear.

_**'Indeed it was but Lady Chaos is the strongest of us. No one not even I can beat her... And that Horsemen War sword will never be powerful enough to match the TRUE Chaos Eater. War's Chaoseater is a twisted bastardized version of Lady Chaos weapon. Her weapon is much more pleasant to the eyes and much more powerful. Plus from what I know about Lady Chaos she would have killed that Horsemen if they ever met.'**_ Hibiki admitted remembering the sword. It was a elegant blade without equal with raw power to match.

_**'I also remember a woman named Kaguya whom was the two brothers mother whom wanted the Rinne-sharingan but all she got was a weak ass version of it. She hated Shinju wouldn't tell her where the Primordial Arm was though Shinju herself didn't know either since the Primordial Arm opened a rift in time and space disappearing until it found a wielder'**_ Hibiki mumbles trying to remember the woman trapped in the moon.

_'So is it possible for someone to find these weapons?'_ Naruto asked curious.

**_'No not at all. The weapons were designed with many safe spells, seals, and the 'soul' of the weapon. When one of the weapons sees as worthy person. The weapon will reveal its self to that person. When the person takes that weapon that Primordial Arm becomes bound to their soul in the deepest way possible. This 'bond' is so powerful not even the most powerful God/Goddess can break the connection and take it for themselves. Not even I know where my Life Bane is and it should remain that way'_** Hibiki said with a firm voice. If his weapon he made found its wielder unworthy or corrupted. Then the weapon will destroy the owner and move on to find a new master.

If the Gods or Goddess got hold of those weapons they would destroy everything. Which is why these weapons were forged they way they were. To protect them and make sure no one stole them without the Primordial knowing.

_'Huh I guess that makes sense. Hey Uncle, what are the other Primordials like?'_ Naruto asked curious which Hibiki had an unseen smirk.

_**'Lady Chaos is wild and fun, very kind and listens well. She is as wise as powerful not to mention beautiful. Lady Order can be somewhat cold but she means well as its her job to make sure everything goes along smoothly. Nyx is quiet and loves music which also includes playing a song herself. Shinju is always calm and kind, best cook I know and amazing at gardening. I myself enjoy a good cup of tea and reading to pass the time. The others I am sure you will meet one way or another'** _Hibiki said foundly remembering when Creation was just beginning. Chaos would always drive Order crazy with stupid outrageous ideas.

But that is what made it fun for all the Primordials.

_'Are all the Primordials still around?'_ Naruto asked.

**_'Yes we all are. You won't know its a Primordial though. Primordial have powers beyond a cosmic scale and it will be impossible for you or any god to sense a Primordial. Only a Primordial can sense another Primordial. I do know Shinju has been watching you for quite some time though. She is very fond of you'_** Hibiki said truthfully. Primordials compared to gods are like comparing a puddle to an Ocean. The small ass puddle being the God and the Primordial being the large ass ocean. That and the fact alot of the Primordials enjoy Naruto is something no one has done.

_'Do you think they would like me If I met any of them?'_ Naruto wondered. At this Hibiki laughed his ass off.

_**'Young one your name means Maelstrom of the Whirling Tides! Chaos would love you! Plus I know for a fact Shinju wants to meet you when your ready'**_ Hibiki laughed at the irony Naruto name means Maelstrom which is another word for Chaos. Not only that but Naruto is self-proclaimed King of Pranks from Hell. If Chaos ever saw how Naruto painted the Hokage mountain in broad day light when it happened. She would literally ask him to marry her right then and there! It made Hibiki laugh to no end at the fact Naruto is a interesting being.

Naruto had blushed remembering his lessons with his uncle. Bring down his blush Naruto calmed down a bit.

**_'Anyway good luck on your Genin Exam. I know you will pass. And don't forget to train in what the Sages showed taught you'_** Hibiki said in a wise tone.

_'I will, Thank uncle Hibiki'_ Naruto thought with a small smile. Naruto and Hibiki cut their connection as Naruto tuned back in with reality. He listened to the fact he can hear groans from another training ground though he neared his training ground.

"Hello Hyuga-san" Shino said greeting the Heiress of the Hyuga.

Hanabi just nodded to Shino not giving him a greeting back but acknowledging he said hi.

_'Oh yeah I forgot the clans of the leaf don't like enough other that much. For some unknown reason I have to be stuck with the two most unemotional people in our class plus the fact they are sometimes overconfident in their abilities'_ Naruto thought with a groan as his senses alerted him to a Genjutsu. His mothers, Hibiki, and Akane would beat the shit out of him if he acted like the Clans of the leaf. They also drilled into Naruto's mind that he isn't unbeatable so to become strong they made him train like a mad man on Crack mixed with Speed. Naruto looked at a spot in the clearing where his sensei is standing watching them. He gave a small wave at the fact he broke out of her Genjutsu so easy.

_'Must be a perk of being a hybrid or my Force abilities'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Age:** Immortal. (Looks 15)

**Race:** Hybrid (Vampire/Werewolf)

**Hair Color:** Silky Ash gray

**Eye Color:** Crystal Sapphire Blue without a pupil.

**Skills:** Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Kinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

**Unique Powers:** The Force, Teleportation, and Empathic.

**Abilities:** All the Abilities of a Vampire and Werewolf without any draw backs though he has few weakness. Able to transform into a wolf at will and fully control his wolf side.

**Weapons:** Elucidator

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Lightning, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang

**Threat Class:** Unknown.

**Rank:** Genin

**Family: **Naoko (Adopted Mother aka Yami), Junko (Adopted Mother aka Kami), Hibiki (Adopted Uncle aka Shinigami), Kushina Uzumaki (Birth Mother, Deceased + Soul burned from Creation), and Minato Namikaze (Birth father, Deceased + Soul burned from Creation)

* * *

_**Primordial Arms**_ \- Forged by the Primordials. These weapons were made to help keep the balance of Creation. These weapons could not be held by any higher being such as Gods, Goddess, or any Transcendent being. The only ones who can use these weapons or even hold them are the Weapon's wielder and the Primordial that made it.

As these weapons are so powerful, they are strong and powerful enough to kill a god for good or any being with Immortally. These Weapons are also Sentient weapons capable of independent thought so they can make a good choice at to who will hold their power.

* * *

_**Primordial Arms Known:**_

_**Chaos Eater**_ -The true blade of the Primordial Chaos Goddess herself made to help keep balance among creation. This blade is said to be so powerful there is nothing this blade can't destroy, cut, or kill. A single swing from the blade can alter the landscape and cause a hurricane with the slightest movement. Though arguably the most powerful Primordial Weapon, this blade also has so much energy that it is impossible to contain the raw power. Lady Chaos states that 'This blade only has a faction of my essence in it. Any more and it could destroy worlds in a single swing'

Like all Primordial Arms, this blade can not be taken or used by anyone other than the one it chose and no God or Goddess can change this fact.

_**Life Bane**_ \- The Primordial Arm made by the Primordial Death God Hibiki whom is also the true original Death and Reaper. Like Chaos Eater Hibiki forge these two duel scythes so they can be combined to a single scythe or duel wielded to fight off many people at once. With the Essence of the Primordial Death God this scythe might not be the most powerful but it can be deadliest. Capable of slaying a god/goddess level being with one cut from its blade. This weapon also allows one to summon the dead and add them in battle.

Also copied by some, they are not as powerful as the true Life Bane as Gods/Goddess are not on the same power scale as a Primordial being.

_**Rinne-Sharingan**_ \- The True Primordial Arm of the Primordial of Creation/Destruction and Nature Goddess Shinju. Unlike the other Primordial Arms this one is normal in someone's eye. As this eye is Shinju true Primordial arm, this eye has many powers that made the use God like. he same could be said for the other Primordial arms. The powers are unknown but few of the eyes abilities are known though its LESSER forms such as the 'Copied Rinne-Sharingan', Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Sharingan. Though the True Rinne-Sharingan has all those abilities, it does have more powers than that and certainly can make the user unstoppable if mastered.

_**Oath Keeper**_ \- The Primordial Arm of the Primordial Order Goddess. This weapon which takes the form of gauntlets and greaves show it to be a 'Taijutsu' style of weapon. One power Lady Order mention was this weapon's power to make the user indestructible to any God/Goddess that seeks harm against the owner. Add to the fact this will allow the owner to master any hand to hand combat with great ease. Also be psychical stronger and faster than any being can hope. Though this weapon power is purely focus on hand to hand. No other known abilities were mentioned when it was finished.

* * *

Should I make a story and or cross over where Naruto has a Primordial Arm? Leave your thoughts or message me.


End file.
